


安纳金·天行者的爱与死亡

by Fuzixi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzixi/pseuds/Fuzixi
Summary: 随着科洛桑古城遗址近日宣布对外开放，人们又把目光投向古城最后一位合法统治者，天行者王朝的末代君主安纳金·天行者身上。几个世纪以来，对他的评论众说纷纭。本次展览由著名历史学家彼得·亚克兴策划，他将结合文物与历代典籍，为人们还原一个真实的安纳金的形象。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	安纳金·天行者的爱与死亡

迄今为止，考古学家仍未发现任何一幅安纳金·天行者的画像。  
这位天行者王朝的末代统治者有着传奇的一生。据传他的母亲因原力感应而受孕，九个月后科洛桑圣殿的神职人员不约而同的在梦中见证了他的出生。在他短短十三年执政生涯中，安纳金成功地使王国的综合国力得到显著提升。十九岁时，他亲自率领军队平定国内叛乱。三年后，一场宫廷政变却使他功败垂成。

本次展览的第一件展品是安纳金举行加冕礼时戴的阿什拉王冠，它也是展览中历史最为悠久的文物之一。以现在的眼光来看，这顶王冠未免有些简陋。它没有繁复的装饰，只在内壁上雕刻了一句代表君权天授的铭文。  
天行者王朝的历代国王登基时都会使用阿什拉王冠，而它本来并不会和生于塔图因的安纳金产生联系。他的母亲属于家族中旁系的一支，但在上任国王去世后，大臣们惊讶地发现王族里健康的男性继承人只剩下他一位。因此，尽管我们至今不知道他的生父是谁，安纳金依然顺理成章地登上王位。  
国不可一日无君。这个年仅九岁的孩子刚刚离开母亲的怀抱，还没来得及见识王城的宏伟，便被带进科洛桑圣殿中举行加冕礼。这场仪式只有少数内阁及神职人员参加，而外国使节直到两周后的生命节庆典上才见到新任国王。安纳金在典礼上表现出了孩子气的老成，他顶着约合两磅的冠冕在王座上整整坐了三个小时，并且向众人微笑示意。  
仪式结束后不久，大臣们才发现安纳金对于宫廷礼节一窍不通，也不知道自己的职责是什么。和王宫里的达官贵人们比起来，男孩说话有些粗俗，生气时还会使用一种被称为赫特语的方言。大臣们终于意识到，光有一个头戴王冠合法继承人还不够，他们需要的是一位真正的国王。  
培养国王离不开名师的教导。安纳金的第一位老师是绝地大师奎刚·金。天行者王朝信仰原力，他们认为世间万物依靠原力产生，按照原力意志运转。这有些类似古中国信奉的“道”。原力在人间的代言人是绝地武士团，你可以将它理解为中世纪教会和骑士团的结合体。武士团的成员分新生、幼徒、学徒、武士、大师五个等级。前两个等级按照年龄划分，后面则需要通过考核晋级。武士团中的少数人维持圣殿运转，更多的人分散各地，守护王国安宁。他们学识丰富，不属于任何派系。和国王一同学习的是八位出身世族的侍友，包括我们熟知的特鲁·维尔德和费鲁斯·奥林。  
生命节后不久，安纳金的母亲嫁给了塔图因总督席列格·拉尔斯。这是他最后一次得到她的消息。施密·天行者死于国内战争初期，没有人将这一消息通知国王。  
治理一个国家并不容易，国王的课程即使在成年人看来也是极为繁重的。它包括政治、经济、军事、哲学、宫廷礼仪等方面的内容和至少三门外语。这些课程实际上是多方博弈的结果。按照绝地的培养方法，人们最后会得到一个修士般的国王。大臣们则希望安纳金能够更入世一些，最起码和外国人交流时不要失了王室的颜面。

安纳金很快厌倦了这种生活。一天，负责照料国王起居的侍从发现他不在自己的卧室里，那个年轻人慌慌张张地把消息汇报给宫廷总管。消息迅速传开，大约有两百人组成了寻找国王的队伍。最后奎刚·金的助手，当时还是学徒的欧比旺·克诺比在王宫附近的一间铁匠铺里找到了年幼的国王。  
我们不知道欧比旺是怎么将安纳金劝回宫殿的。不过几天后国王收到了来自绝地学徒的私人礼物，一把大马士革双刃短剑。它的剑刃和护手均由大马士革钢制成，尾部镶嵌着一枚蓝色的凯伯水晶，皮质剑鞘上绣有国王姓名的花押字。安纳金的短剑在他离奇死亡后不知所踪，现在展出的这把剑是后人根据古籍记载所做的复制品。剑柄上镶嵌的是蓝宝石，因为凯伯水晶已经成为和亚瑟王的石中剑一样是仅存在于传说中的圣物。根据记载它有红、蓝、黄、绿、紫等多种颜色，而且一小块就能照亮整间房屋。近年来，部分矿物学家认为凯伯水晶应该是一种激活晶态磷光体。我们能够确定的是，安纳金非常喜欢这份礼物，凯伯水晶也成为了他最爱的宝石。  
半年后，奎刚·金遭到刺杀，欧比旺当场为他的老师报了仇。这位青年很快被升为武士，并且成为安纳金的新一任老师。欧比旺的早年生涯已不可考，我们能追溯到最早一份关于他的官方记录是以国王名义写下的聘书。安纳金被宣布死亡后，欧比旺也消失在了历史中，就好像他生来就是为了辅佐国王一样。  
奎刚死后，安纳金第一次意识到统治者的生活并不安稳。国王在他织锦缎的长袍下套着软甲，随身携带欧比旺赠给他的短剑，许多次他被人发现整夜合衣睡在地道里。欧比旺则承担了更多压力，他要保护国王，并且教会国王自保和保护整个王国的本领。  
夜晚，年轻的老师将国王带回卧室，为他讲述《伊利亚特》里的英雄故事。这些故事让国王从对死亡的恐惧中挣脱出来，并为他埋下一颗向往古希腊古罗马文明的种子。白天欧比旺也会带着安纳金去宫殿里的千泉厅冥想。如果没有欧比旺·克诺比的教导，安纳金绝对不会成为后来人们所熟知的那个安纳金。

安纳金十一岁时，他的礼仪已经无可指摘（在他乐意配合的时候），外语也说得十分流利。因此这些课程被替换成剑术格斗和徒手格斗。格斗要求一对一进行， 只能在规定范围内战斗，而且会继续直到一名选手屈膝投降，或者身上受到三处砍伤。安纳金在和侍友们的练习中很少失败。十三岁时，他的个子比同龄人高出了一截，和身高一并增长的是他的骄傲。一天，安纳金换上了平民的装束，打算去地下格斗场里试试自己的水平。他离宫的路上被欧比旺拦住，绝地大师建议他们两个先比试一番。赢了，安纳金想去哪里他都放行；输了就要回宫反省。安纳金想都没想就答应了这项挑战。这场师徒对决以安纳金被欧比旺扼住咽喉而告终，他意识到了自己的不足，并且很长一段时间内不再随意溜出宫殿。不过，在他亲政后，安纳金时常乔装打扮出现在集市上，他称此举意在“了解民生”。  
围猎中国王总是一骑绝尘，仿佛借此摆脱大臣们对他的约束。宰相菲尼斯·瓦洛伦进献给国王一副华贵的马鞍——鞣制的皮革上雕刻花纹，必要和不必要的地方都使用了纯金配饰。安纳金派人将马鞍送往国库，并在翌日公布节约法令，限制国民过度奢侈。当然，在社会生产力较低的封建王朝，法令制约的只有王公贵族。这是他第一次反抗大臣们的安排。数小时后，以为国王不过是小打小闹的瓦洛伦因贪污罪被抄没财产，全家流放。这位权倾朝野的老臣离开京城不久后突发疾病而亡。

安纳金在他十三岁的最后一个月宣布亲政。

为了稳固地位，安纳金在圣殿举行了一场仪式，绝地的最高领导者尤达在世人面前承认他为原力之子。他给自己戴上了一顶镶嵌了501颗凯伯水晶的新王冠。宫廷典仪大臣兼纹章局局长适时献上了国王的旗帜，黄底红纹，一是为了纪念他的故乡，二是证明了长久的统治需要用鲜血维护。安纳金还获得了印着自己头像的金币，正面是他的侧脸，背面是两个太阳。这套钱币没有正式流通，双子太阳是塔图因神话故事，但大臣们认为“天无二日，国无二君”，联名上书请求国王更换金币的式样。安纳金没再较劲，他已经得到了他想要的。  
现在安纳金可以按照自己的意愿批阅公文了。在此之前，他收到的每一封正式信函上都贴着写有宰相建议的纸条。文书装在漆成红色的木箱里送给国王，大多数情况下是一箱，偶尔有两箱。安纳金在处理政务时可以称得上勤勉。奥德朗亲王兼大使贝尔·奥加纳在日记中写下他在科洛桑王宫里的见闻：“在他（指安纳金）身上看不到少年人惯有的散漫。清晨，国王会在专门的房间内冥想，然后用早餐。整个上午的时间他都忙于会见朝臣、处理政务。中午他同一至两位大臣共进午餐，处理早上未解决的问题，或者单纯“增进友谊”。一天中剩下来的时间属于他自己，偶尔也要出席城中举办的活动或者参加晚宴。”  
国王处理政务的长桌上摆放着一册农事日历，从日历插图中我们可以看出安纳金统治时期全国上下推行三圃制。农民的土地被划为三份，分别用来种植冬、春两季小麦和饲养家畜。  
国王对农业的重视在朝廷内有目共睹。古代史学家们都记载这样一则故事：某天安纳金和侍友们狩猎结束，返回王宫时，听到道路旁的农田里传来哭声。他向旁人询问情况，一个衣衫褴褛的老妇人被带到了国王面前。她说她的丈夫几天前刚刚去世，现在凭借自己的力量来不及收田里的麦子，她已经很长时间没有吃过一顿饱饭了。国王听了之后大为不安，他认为发生这样的事情是他的错误。他亲自拿起镰刀帮助老人收割麦穗（侍友们当然也加入了劳作的行列中），并且将自己当日所得全部送给这位老人。回宫后，安纳金便召见了自己的老师，向他询问废除人头税是否可行。次日，国王的命令便由京城开始传遍全国。  
这个故事是否为当时政府的政治宣传尚未可知。国王在平民中的声望很高，不过安纳金的政敌以此来抹黑他，说他是个出身低贱的，只知道干农活的奴隶。不久之后，安纳金召集了十多位官员和学者，告诉他们自己准备彻底废除奴隶制。这一次他并没有得偿所愿，财政大臣希夫·帕尔帕廷告诉国王，国库并没有足够财产为所有人赎身，强行废奴只会激起奴隶主的反抗。国王并不甘心地接受了这个事实。与此同时，他的行为已经触犯了封建贵族的利益，这也为后来国内的叛乱埋下伏笔。  
自安纳金十六岁起，人们就开始关心他的婚事，几乎每月都有贵族少女的画像被送到国王面前供他挑选。安纳金没有选择她们中的任何一个。他的想法很好理解，国王的婚姻一定会与政治挂钩。当他与一位姑娘结婚，就意味着要与她背后的势力结盟，同时他还要安抚其他未中选的家族。除此之外，安纳金也没有做好成为一名丈夫或者父亲的准备。  
直到国内出现分离势力的叛乱，国王宣布御驾亲征，这场选妃（后）运动才被暂时搁置了下来。有些人认为国王没有子嗣是失职的体现，也有人以此判定安纳金缺乏正常人的情感。后世一位不知名的诗人提出了这样的观点：“他的爱先是献给母亲，接下来献给了国家”。值得一提的是，在国王成年后，他依然允许欧比旺·克诺比直呼其名。尽管后者不再是他的老师，而是回到绝地圣殿，继续自己的工作。

离开王宫前，安纳金将帕尔帕廷升为宰相，命他掌管国内事务。绝地大师成为将军，武士则担任部队里的指挥官。人们很快发现安纳金擅于即兴演讲，鼓励士兵。他在卡利达战役前的演说被记录下来，刻在石碑上。第一场战争胜利后，原先对国王带兵能力持怀疑态度的老将们也逐渐转变了看法。安纳金并没有因为先前受到的轻视而发怒，在他看来“激发尊重比靠恐惧来统治要有效得多。”  
国王在战场上总是身先士卒，他和部下的关系也很融洽，据说他能够叫出800名翊卫队队员的名字。这支国王最亲近的队伍由卡米诺的雷克斯指挥。雷克斯留着白金色的短发，英勇善战。安纳金亲手剪去属于队长三角旗的旗尾作为嘉奖。  
在昂巴拉地区，安纳金已经带领属下穿过深林，由庞·克雷尔将军率领的军队却没能跟上。分离势力迅速掐断了两军之间的道路，并且包围了国王的军队。危机时刻，安纳金命令士兵尽弃辎重，钳马衔枚，列一路纵队，趁着夜色撤出包围圈。  
逃跑并不是安纳金的风格，与大部队汇合后，他命令士兵一字排开，向林间发射火箭（一种在箭杆里放置火药的特殊武器，和我们今天所说的“火箭”不同）。秋天树林里的枯枝本就易燃，敌军主将萨·崔斯当场死亡。这是一步险棋，如果他或他的军队没有射中分离势力的军官，那么安纳金便暴露了自己的行踪。对方可以轻易俘掳或杀死这位年轻的国王。  
安纳金的前任老师，克诺比将军得知消息后寄去一封措辞严厉的信件，他认为安纳金作为统帅没有认清自己的地位 。他写道：“如果你因为自己轻率的行径而受伤，由此带来的损害对于整支军队、整个王国来说都是不可挽回的。而我也会……” 最后四个字被重重划去。我们很少能看到欧比旺大动肝火。这位绝地大师总有种苦中作乐的幽默感，并且擅长与人相处。他在圣殿里被称作“调停者”或者“外交家”。就连分离势力的领导人，塞伦诺的杜库伯爵也曾经公开赞扬过他的个人魅力。  
欧比旺并没有等到回信，当天夜里，国王本人出现在他的营帐内。没有人知道他们具体谈论了什么，不过等到第二天两人同时出现在将领面前时，他们似乎又恢复了过往的友谊。这是安纳金与欧比旺之间最激烈的一次争执——幸好现在矛盾得以解决。欧比旺见识过至亲的死亡，他不想像失去奎刚那样失去安纳金。带着惊惧的关心最后变成了责备，安纳金接受了这份爱意。  
在他三年征战生涯中充满类似的个人冒险。分离势力的间谍为了报安纳金纵火烧山之仇，在国王行军的必经之路上布下用黑火药制成的陷阱。那天离开营地的不是国王，而是欧比旺。他骑着安纳金新赠的骏马，全装冠带，从远处看很难分清他和国王。欧比旺属下的军官科迪事后回忆道，“国王只带了几个亲信的侍从便往克诺比将军遇袭的地方赶去，当然还有一架用于运输伤者的马车。回程时，他认为车夫的动作太慢，便亲自驾车把将军送回营地。随军医生为将军治疗的时候，国王一直站在不远处。他脸色阴沉，像是随时准备处死某人一般。没人敢劝说他去休息一会儿，因为往日担负起劝谏国王职责的人正躺在御帐里生死未卜。”  
欧比旺·克诺比幸运的活了下来。同时松了一口气的还有为他治疗的医生，因为国王宣称如果欧比旺遭遇不测，这些医生都要为他的好友陪葬。  
间谍被捕后，安纳金本打算将其绑在马车后拖行致死，（阿喀琉斯与亚历山大大帝都使用过这种刑罚）。但是欧比旺阻止了他，并以原力的名义要求国王心怀仁慈。“不能因为我的伤痛损害你的德行。”最后间谍被处以绞刑，尸体示众三日，国王亲临现场确保死刑执行。  
在莫蒂斯，国王的军队途径一座小型神庙，那里的祭司 自称“父亲”“儿子”与“女儿”。彼时安纳金离开王宫一年有余，他需要知道战争还有多久才能结束。求得神谕后安纳金拒绝向任何人透露自己的见闻。当分离势力的探子闻讯赶到时，神庙里只剩三具尸体。后人对此主要持两种观点：国王因为不满意自己得到的答案而痛下杀手，或是探子得到消息后认为祭司还会泄密，便杀了他们并且嫁祸国王。

在战争的第三年，也即安纳金二十二岁时，国内的叛乱基本平息。帕尔帕廷提议在王宫举行献俘仪式，安纳金接受了这个建议。他平定了叛乱，守护了自己的国家，这是在他之前数任国王都不曾拥有过的功绩。他还年轻，他的未来充满无限的可能。  
但这一切都在献俘仪式上化为了灰烬。国王出现在宫殿的露台后，两千七百名（一说两千四百名）俘虏解开镣铐，他们拿起藏在花圃中的武器冲进核心建筑群。政变开始了，王宫里的仆人、侍从、工匠死伤不计其数。国王在击倒离他最近的几名叛军后不知去向。帕尔帕廷在侍卫的保护下脱身，他随即召集城外的士兵前去勤王。等士兵们赶到时，王宫已经陷入火海之中。  
大火烧了三天三夜，波及大半个科洛桑。最后宫殿轰然倒塌，天行者王朝百年基业毁于一旦。头戴王冠、面目全非的尸体被找到后，帕尔帕廷命令将其就地埋葬。他从此自立为护国公，大肆围剿“叛国者”。尚未返回都城的梅斯·温杜、普洛·孔、基特·费斯托、昆兰·沃斯等人被杀，绝地圣殿也被烧毁。  
解决所有威胁之后，帕尔帕廷正式称王。他的统治达二十三年之久。由于他在位时施行高压政策导致民不聊生，后世普遍把那段时间称为黑暗时代。帕尔帕廷的政权被推翻后，新任统治者发现了他与分离势力往来通信的记录。 “以眼还眼，以牙还牙”，帕尔帕廷最终选择用火终结天行者王朝，仍然是因为安纳金在昂巴拉的战斗。新国王释放了关押在沃巴尼城堡的1138名政治犯，并为安纳金修建陵墓。他们重新安葬了这位天行者王朝最后的君主。

历经百年动荡，安纳金的陵寝已同天行者家族往日的荣光一并湮没于历史之中。

1999年，考古学家在科洛桑古城修缮工程中意外发现了疑似安纳金·天行者的墓葬。这块花岗岩浮雕即为墓葬中出土的文物。我们可以看到浮雕正中是一位头戴王冠的青年男性形象，他手执长剑，神情肃穆，似乎仍在守卫自己的王国。王冠的式样及男子的外形都与之前已证实的安纳金执政期文物相吻合。四周的奥里贝什文记载了国王的生平，以及希望他在死后世界里依然被原力保护的祈愿。国王的棺木被运到位于恩多的一间实验室，科学家打开棺盖后，接下来的所见却出乎所有人的意料——史书记载安纳金曾经摔断过右臂，但尸体的骨骼却完好无损。这就说明国王陵寝中的死者另有其人。鉴于古人几乎没有鉴别尸体的能力，掘墓人弄出这样的差错也在情理之中。  
2005年，距离科洛桑千里之外的塔图因，人们在一处建筑工地内挖掘出了古代房屋的遗址，经学者鉴定为天行者王朝末期村落遗址。随后的勘查中，人们又发现了一份藏于木箱中的手稿。将手稿上奥里贝什文字翻译成英文后，人们发现它属于一位叫“本”的男性。手稿的前半部分记载了伊冷、尤塔帕等古城的风貌；后半为回忆性文字，记述他与一位被称为弑星者的男性的友谊。来塔图因定居之前，他们曾在科洛桑生活将近十年。在一些片段中，本似乎将自己假想为王宫里的重臣。  
作为安纳金·天行者出生的地方，塔图因的人民自然会怀念这位国王，反对帕尔帕廷。许多声称见到安纳金本人的书信后来均被证为伪作。近来学界又有一种声音，认为安纳金并未死于叛乱中，而是带着亲信趁乱出宫，回故乡隐居。他们认为弑星者与天行者的结构相似，而本（Ben）则是由克诺比（Kenobi）简写而得。

现在让我来回答最初的问题，为什么考古学家至今未找到任何一幅安纳金·天行者的画像？

生前他不能忍受浪费数日等待宫廷画家作画，他情愿整天藏身灌木丛中，等待猎物走入他布下的陷阱。 帕尔帕廷在统治初期便下令销毁前任国王的画像、塑像及任何与之相关的物品，任何私藏画像的人将被处以极刑。这是后人根据文物文献制作的想象复原图。我们可以看出安纳金身材高大，相貌英俊。平日穿束腰长袍，战时身着黑甲。  
安纳金在位期间本国的文学艺术并没有较大发展。除了几部早已散轶的长诗和世态喜剧之外，似乎就没有很多作品问世。国王本人偏好实用的文字，他曾经多次不加掩饰地表达对于赫西俄德《工作与时日》的赞扬，并组织本国学者翻译农业、畜牧业、水利、建筑、医疗等方面的著作。  
十五岁时他试图解散宫廷乐团。朝臣以不合礼教，不利于同外国使节交流的名义恳请国王收回成命。最后双方都做出了妥协，解散乐团改为精简人手。几天后国王出现在乐师的住所，诚恳地建议他们（无论是离开的还是留下的）都去学一门手艺。  
有人以韵文的体裁写了一首《科洛桑赞歌》，并请求将它献给国王。出于礼节，安纳金看完了整场表演。国王的回应十分耐人寻味：他命书记官收下抄本，然后告诉众人“这样的作品应该属于科洛桑全体民众而非我一人”（他拒绝了题献）。接着，安纳金大方地赏赐了整个剧团，鼓励他们多多巡游，创造更多更好的作品（确保这群人远离都城）。等到人群散去，国王回到自己的寝宫，他才向随从们表露出自己真实的想法——“这真是我人生中最漫长的一个钟头。”  
从这个故事中我们可以看出安纳金充分继承了欧比旺的外交能力和幽默感，而且他和随从们相处的也不错。另一件证明国王对文艺事业缺乏兴趣的故事发生在四年后，战争初期安纳金便下令将国内超过半数的剧场改造成医院。

尽管不爱文艺，安纳金仍然重视国民教育问题。他推行的政策兼顾精英教育与普通民众的教化。针对贵族青年和各地举荐的人才，安纳金仿效亚历山大大帝学习时的处所，建立新弥达斯花园（我们多次提到他对于古希腊文化的崇拜），邀请学者演说，“为王国的思想界带来一阵清风”。他会接见那些热爱发明创造的人并给他们的工作提供资助。当时手工业者分为老板、工匠和学徒三类。学徒期通常为三至五年，个别行业为六年或六年以上。在这段时间里，学徒是没有工钱的，他们的一切收入都用于支付在老板家的食宿费以及学费。国王要求老板给学徒发工资，作为回报，政府将减免这些人的税赋。  
和现代社会挣扎于数学测验的学生一样，安纳金同样不喜欢数字。当他推行一项法令，比如废除人头税时，他只会问问大臣国库是否还有盈余。如果国库能在减少一项收入后还能得到维持，那么就减少。这种行为使他在位期间没有足够的金钱修建大型建筑。战争开始后，为了筹措军费，安纳金甚至授意属下变卖王室收藏，包括珠宝、挂毯、金银器、大理石雕像等。在他死后，天行者王朝的大多数珍宝毁于兵燹，而这些流入民间的工艺品却阴差阳错地保存了下来。从某种角度来说，这位国王倒也为科洛桑的文物保护做出了不小的贡献。  
安纳金似乎也曾派遣一两条船队出海探险，但国王很快对这项活动失去兴趣。当他得知船队并没能为他带来收益时，便停止供给经费。按照现在流行的说法，“前期沉没成本太高”，难以为继。欧比旺曾经提醒他作为君主不仅要关注军事与农事，也要关心社会经济的发展。他却说自己不必事事包揽，只要懂得识人，让会办事的人去办就行了。他说的那位“会办事的人”即指帕尔帕廷，国王最终为他的轻信付出了生命的代价。

很多人都说安纳金是个好将军，但不是个好国王。他可以开疆拓土，却不能守成。他们在安纳金亡国的原因上争执不休。有人认为他接受的教育出了问题，有人认为他进宫的年纪太大，有人认为他自身存在性格缺陷，有人认为他完全是时运不济。十三是一个不祥的数字。安纳金十三岁亲政，又在位十三年，因此他合该灭国。  
围绕着安纳金的争论最终蔓延到朝廷的其他人身上。作为国王的老师，欧比旺·克诺比首当其冲。介于他们都没有娶妻，也没有后代，有关两人的探讨也逐渐暧昧起来。学者玛丽·埃塞克斯暗示他们之间有着超越师徒情谊与君臣纲常的关系。“国王无疑是主动的那一位，”她在新作《天行者家族往事》中写道，“他在写给欧比旺的书信中肆意显示着自己的热情，与此同时，国王给其他贵族的批示却惜字如金。安纳金总能敏锐地发现欧比旺需要什么，比如一件崭新的拉莫迪安长袍或者是几天休假。他会以巧妙的方式，使国王的赏赐变成一段平等关系中的礼物。更不要提在战场上安纳金多次冒着生命危险拯救欧比旺。'爱叫人渴求光荣，耻于蒙羞'。正是这种观念使得他们的军队在对抗分离势力的过程中不断取得胜利。”   
埃塞克斯的观点遭到了反驳。许多学者认为克诺比将军和附属国的某位宗室之女有着类似埃涅阿斯与狄多女王的韵事。“我们不能确定到底是哪个国家，因为候选者实在太多了。可以肯定的是，在欧比旺生活的时代，男女十五六岁结婚生子的事情并不罕见。也就是说，他已经足够年长到成为国王的父辈。这样一种情况下，他们之间不会存在超出世俗伦常的感情。”  
年龄只是学者们否定安纳金与欧比旺之间同性关系的一个原因。事实上，面对年岁相近的阿喀琉斯与帕特洛克罗斯，或者是亚历山大与赫菲斯蒂安，他们依然能找到种种理由论证这些神话、历史人物之间只是朋友关系。  
随着时间的推移，世界上大多数国家对于同性恋的接受度不断提高。连罗马时代英武的禁卫军百夫长塞巴斯蒂安都能成为“同志偶像” ，那么人们对于一对宫廷挚友间浪漫关系的猜测也是无可厚非的。  
今年五月，根据历史小说《安纳金与欧比旺的战前十年》改编的电影即将上映。导演河原宏一在接受采访时说道，“我不会称我的作品为'同性电影'，就像刻画异性恋情的导演不会说自己拍了一部'异性电影'一样。这部电影只有一个主题，那就是爱，发生在安纳金与欧比旺之间的爱情。”  
喜爱这对历史人物的人们能够欣慰地发现，安纳金与欧比旺已然成为了当下流行的文化符号。死去多年后，他们又以另一种方式复生，并且还将永远存活下去。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 彼得·亚克兴，得名于彼得·格林，《马其顿的亚历山大》作者；玛丽·埃塞克斯，得名于玛丽·瑞瑙特，《天堂之火》作者；河原宏一，得名于河原温与堀越宏一，《图说中世纪生活史》作者。这三部作品也是本文灵感来源。


End file.
